


怂逼 二

by TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe



Category: ONER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe/pseuds/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe





	怂逼 二

暗恋凡的岳和暗恋弟的洋互为p友的故事。

主卜洋岳 洁癖注意⚠️ 伪现背 

用词粗鲁 三观不正 别上升

——————

 

9.

搭上飞机的时候天已经快全黑了，冬天就是这样，感觉什么都没干天就不亮了。  
现在情况好了，公司给他们订的都是头等舱，比不了以前坐着火车北上南下的清简日子。这班机的头等舱是两个座位连在一起的韩剧式头等，位置也是经纪人早选好选好的。  
岳明辉和卜凡一块儿，木子洋和经纪人一块儿，沉迷游戏的灵超和同样成迷游戏的摄影约好了开黑。

 

十四个小时的机上时间的确不好熬，因为岳明辉在移动交通工具上难以入睡，还因为他身边有个巨型树袋熊。

借着二人位的好处，卜凡把座都滑下去，抱着岳明辉窝在他颈边，温热的鼻息有意无意扫在他的脖子和耳垂上。  
岳明辉不是一个浑身都是G点的人，不至于这样就会敏感地缩脖子，但颈项带着耳垂的通红还是让他的不便无处隐藏。

他动也不敢动，就直愣着身子看着面前显示屏上的电影。

10.

木子洋上厕所回来就见着这么一副尴尬的景象。

岳明辉察觉到他的视线抬眼看他，从他翘起的一边嘴角感受到大模的嘲讽。岳明辉瞪他一眼，正想扭头看看小弟再由此攻击木子洋两句的时候卜凡就动了。

大只的弟弟稍微挪了挪姿势，环着岳明辉肩膀的手挪到了他的腰上。  
岳明辉顿时挺直了背脊让他把手垫在自己后腰，腹前的手也紧紧一捞。卜凡几乎是把他当作抱枕一样牢牢困在了怀里。

 

耳朵和脖子是没有那么敏感，但岳明辉的腰最受不了刺激。卜凡是不知道这点，可木子洋门儿清。

他俯下身冲着岳明辉耳朵问道：“硬了？”

岳明辉忙确认了下身边的弟弟还睡着，转而皱着眉头瞪大眼睛用嘴型问：“你疯了？？”

木子洋摊了摊手，也用嘴型嘲道：“怂逼。”

 

11.

半途因为送餐前热毛巾的服务被叫醒的卜凡迷迷糊糊看着正在小心翼翼擦着手的岳明辉。  
他低垂着睫毛乖巧地、慢慢的用冒着热气的毛巾一根根擦拭着手指。  
卜凡觉得岳明辉沉浸在自己世界慢悠悠做一件事的时候特别嗲，比如慢条斯理吃小食的时候，抱着吉他咬着笔盖儿想事的时候，他偶尔能非常明确地get到粉丝说他像兔子的点在哪里。

 

卜凡松开了环在岳明辉腰上的手。  
没注意到他醒来的岳明辉腰上被一略过忍不住发出了嗯的一声嘤咛。飞机上本来噪音就大，只有离得近的卜凡才听到了。

“你怕痒啊哥哥？”  
他刚睡醒的时候声音特别低，带着点沙哑窜进岳明辉的耳朵里让他顿时又挺直了腰，略带抱怨地别了卜凡一眼。

这死孩子的脑回路不知道是怎么长的，把手从后面伸进了岳明辉的衣服里，用食指从下到上这么一勾。

不止是腰，连胸也马上被刺激地挺起来的岳明辉从喉咙里呻吟了一声马上就咬住了嘴唇。

 

12

卜凡好像发现了新的玩儿法。

 

13

他还想再试一次就被岳明辉扭着身子按住了手。

“别介。”

别介，岳明辉只有在不满时才会透过层层虚伪表象冒出来的带着京味儿的拒绝。但他抬眼看着卜凡的眼睛却又闪着波光透着委屈，让人更想欺负。

 

“好好好不挠了不挠了。”  
卜凡举起双手无奈道，若无其事接过空姐递过来的热毛巾等待着自己的晚餐。

 

14

到酒店的时候还是早上，因为预定了多一天所以可以直接check in。

经纪人拿着两张房卡递给岳明辉，“你们自己安排一下房间，我们房号我等会微信发你。”  
木子洋二话不说先抽走一张，“我和小弟一间。”

 

得，他倒是不怂。

 

15

这一整个白天都是可以自由活动的时间，晚上去和美方赞助吃个饭就成。

在美国倒是能够毫无顾忌地上街乱逛，被经纪人警告为了倒时差坚决不能在酒店睡觉，几个人和其他年轻的工作人员们就各自分散着去逛洛杉矶了。

 

卜凡自然是个大尾巴。  
逛着看到了街边卖的taco，硬是要岳明辉去买一份。

卖taco的是个推着小车的西班牙小哥，看着在车前面分食一个的两人忍不住笑道：“You guys are so cute.”

被喂食的岳明辉尴尬地住了口道了声谢。

听懂了cute，卜凡指了指自己，“No cute，handsome！”  
“Yes you are, but I meant,” 小哥来回指着两个人，一字一句道：“Cute couple.”

岳明辉被呛了一下满脸通红，连忙摆手：“Oh no, we are not……”  
“It’s okay honey,” 西班牙小哥打断了他，冲两人眨了眨眼睛：“Welcome to America.”

 

16

“Couple是什么意思？”被拉着离开了摊位的卜凡好奇地问道。

岳明辉怂得一逼：“好朋友的意思。”

 

17

晚上的应酬其实就简简单单聊聊日程喝点小酒，当然喝酒是不包括弟弟这个小朋友的。

岳明辉虽然不是特别能喝，但作为队长还是敬了好几杯。官话他说的溜儿，人又会来事儿，英语又好，桌上巴拉巴拉和人聊的都是他。

木子洋看着岳明辉亢奋的情绪慢慢消失，说话声音越来越小，知道这人差不多到量了，便接过了话头，夺走了他手上的酒杯。比会来事儿，木子洋和岳明辉半斤八两。

俩哥哥和经纪人顶着场子，二忙内也就只喝了一瓶啤的而已。

 

18

回酒店的时候岳明辉已经因为时差和酒精的熏陶困的不行了，木子洋目送着那俩人回房才提着精神依然饱满还想打游戏的小弟回房。

卜凡进了门把岳明辉往墙边一搁，正想拖外套呢那人就要顺着墙滑下去了。他手忙脚乱把手拦在岳明辉胳肢窝下面，把人靠着墙提了起来。  
两手撑着墙壁就又把人困在了自己怀里。

 

“老岳，先别睡啊。”

岳明辉神智不清地看着他，眼睛随着整张脸都是通红的，声音软软糯糯：“困。”

“再这样我要给你提神了啊？”卜凡松了撑着墙的一只手那人就朝着那边倒去，他连忙又往前一步搂住岳明辉的腰。两人的严实地贴在了一起，卜凡的一只手还撑在墙上。

似曾相识的场景，但这次小兔子好像不能喊着大哥大哥再躲掉了。

 

卜凡搂着他腰的手还在用力，但却慢慢伸到了衣服里面，一只手指来来回回顺着他的背脊滑动。

清醒的岳明辉都受不了这样的举动更何况是醉了酒的岳明辉？他控制不住地扭动着身体，双手抵在卜凡的胸前。

那手指滑一下，他就忍不住从无法再抑制的喉咙里挤出破碎的音符。

 

太好欺负了。  
卜凡有趣地低头看着从来没见过的岳明辉。

 

那人抵在自己胸前的手渐渐抓紧了他没有完全脱下的外套，泛红的眼睛迷蒙地带着不满地看着他。

 

卜凡觉得十分有意思，手指来来回回逗了岳明辉半天，这才用撑墙的手空出来给了他一个脑瓜崩。然后就着搂腰的姿势把人抱到了他的单人床上，帮他费劲地脱了衣服脱了鞋子，盖好被子。  
体贴的弟弟还拿了一瓶水放在床头，拿了垃圾桶放在床边。

 

19

洗漱干净的卜凡躺在自己的床上，照了一张隔壁床窝在被子里的岳明辉的照片，发在了坤音的微信群里。

“喝醉了酒的老岳太搞笑了。”

 

20

 

陪打游戏的木子洋看到了群提示，不顾小弟的大吼找个掩护再看的提示，退出游戏看了一眼群，差点没被笑死。

 

早知道就和岳明辉一间了。  
他看着照片里满脸通红皱着眉头的人遗憾地想。

 

 

TBC

 

妈妈恨你是根木头！


End file.
